Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman is a Rebel because he adores animals and is a vegetarian like his girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella. Although in his tale it states that being a hunter he must kill them, he refuses to do so. For additional reasons, Hunter is a Rebel because of Ashlynn. His relationship with Ashlynn was hidden as students are forbidden to have an out-of-story romance as it could result in expulsion from Ever After High. However, in True Hearts Day Part 2, they decided to make their relationship public knowledge, inspired by Cedar. Personality Hunter Huntsman is very caring and kind and helpful, especially towards Ashlynn. Because of his relationship with Ashlynn Ella he is not keen on his destiny and is happy to change it, making him a Rebel. He is also very polite. Appearance Hunter has brown eyes and brown hair combed over to one side. He buzzcutted the other side of his hair. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Hunter's name represents a hunter. Family Hunter is the son of the Huntsman from the stories Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood. He has a baby sister named Fern. Friends Hunter is best friends with Dexter Charming and Daring Charming. Romance He is Ashlynn Ella’s boyfriend. Pet Hunter has a pet squirrel named Pesky in the webisodes and he got a griffin on Legacy Year in the books. Powers As shown in "True Hearts Day Part 1", Hunter is able to make anything out of wood in seconds. He can make tables and chairs with tree stumps as well. Class Schedule *Beast Training and Care *Dragon Slaying *Muse-ic *Hero's Training *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Hunter's color scheme consists of two colors: several shades of dirty or dark green and brown. Outfit:Original Hunter wears a brown vest with a hoodie on it. Two strings are attached to each hole on each side of his hoodie. Under that, he wears a shirt with fluorescent darker green sleeves. His shirt has the art of a forest. He wears dark brown pants. Outfit:Legacy Day Hunter has a large green hood covering his head. He has a gray collar and black shirt. The hood is attatched with two silver buckles on a brown and gray hunting jacket. He wears light brown gloves with silver buttons. Trivia *Hunter is a vegetarian. *In books when sprung into action, he rips his shirt and a fanfare plays out of nowhere. Gallery Photo Gallery Hunter2 tcm571-178321.png|Profile Art Profile art - Basic Hunter Huntsmen.png|Profile Art Profile art - Hunter Huntsman III.png|Profile Art Hunter book art.png|Book art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Hunter.jpg|Book Art Ashlynn and Hunter Book Art.png|Ashlynn and Hunter Book Art TriCastleOn_HunterHuntsman_ProfileArt.jpg|Tri-Castle-On Profile Art Hunter Huntsman the Son of the Huntsman.png|Son of the Huntsman Hunter and acorns - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter getting acorned!(by Pesky) Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes Hunter_and_Ashlynn_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_2.png|Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter The Rebels - TWOEAH.png|Hunter and some other Rebels Hunter and Pesky - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Hunter and Pesky Hunter and cupcake - Cedar Wood Would Love to lie.png|Hunter with a cupcake Ashlynn, Cedar and Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Hunter, Ashlynn and Cedar Ashlynn hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Ashlynn and Hunter in Jack B. Nimbles Class Cedar, Ashlynn, Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Ashlynn and Hunter surprised that Cedar has guessed their secret Griffin digs the tune - BJR.png|possibly Hunter's Griffin cae86c27b7c31f01b26b7bee2d009ab7.jpg|Hunter, Duchess and Ashlynn Everafterhigh-cast.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Cheerhexers Category:Main Characters Category:Hunter Huntsman Pages